


Lets go workout

by Zaynie



Category: One Direction (Band), ziam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaynie/pseuds/Zaynie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um. Read to find out, is a oneshot of Zayn and Liam doing things (;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets go workout

**Author's Note:**

> One shot of Zayn and Liam, was requested by a user on Tumblr, heres your story. !!
> 
> Follow my tumblr: Monstersaresluts.tumblr.com

"Who's making all that noise? People are trying to sleep here." Zayn yells from under his pillows. Zayn shares a flat with three other boys. Harry, Louis, and Niall. One of them always wakes up at 8 'o clock AM. Every single morning, and they slowly wake someone else up, either by making noise, cooking something to eat, or even watching the telly. Zayn is the one who is always the last one up, he needs his 'beauty sleep,' he claims.

Zayn just decides to sit up in his bed, and look at his phone. He had 19 unread text messages, and three missed called. All by the same person, 'Leeyum<3' as it was labled in his phone. Liam and Zayn has been bestfriends for about 18 years. They met when they were two, and they instantly connected. They've been best buds ever since, that is until Zayn started to gain feelings for Liam, that wasn't in a brotherly way. Zayn has fallen for Liam, and has been in-love with him, ever since. Zayn had forgotten that he was suppose to meet up with Liam today, so as soon as Zayn had glanced at the clock, he was rushing around trying to get on some clothes, and his shoes. He was suppose to meet him an hour ago, hince the missed calles, and texts.

Zayn pulls on some basketball shorts, and a black tee-shirt, he doesn't have time to do his hair, or get dressed properly. Zayn grabs his phone, and rushes out his room. The three other boys shot up from the couch, to see what all the comotion was about. They saw Zayn rushing towards the door.

"Have fun with Liam, use protection!!" Harry blurts out, while the other two boys are laughing at Harry's snide comment. Zayn flips them off, and runs out the door. As quickly as he ran out the flat, he was already in his car. Before he even thought to put the key in the ignition, he took out his phone, and looked for Liam, and pressed call. When he heard the first ring, he put the keys in the ignition, and started up the car, and was already on his way.

"You reached Payne, Liam Payne, Zayn if this is you, God so help me. Leave a message at the beep." Zayn quickly hangs up, and throws the phone to the floor. Not caring if it broke or not. Thankfully Zayn lives about a block away from Liam, so he quickly drove, not caring if he ran redlights, or stop signs. Cops don't usually come to this part of town, because this is where all the rich bastards live, so they don't usually have problems. Zayn finally arrived to Liam's house. He quickly shot out of the car, and made his way to Liam's front door.

Zayn rang the doorbell, and there was no answer. He rang it again, still no answer. Zayn decided to wait about 10 more minutes, contantly ringing the doorbell, and waiting for Liam to answer. Sadly, he did not. Zayn began to curse under his breath. This is the fourth time, he set Liam up. Zayn is starting to wonder what is happening to him. As Zayn heads to the car, he has his phone in his hand. He hasn't read though the messages Liam sent him yet, so he decides to do it now, in case there is a hint to where Liam might be.

_I'm up in my room, when you get here, just walk though the back door and come up. I'm leaving my house at 10, if you don't come up by then, then I will just go to my parents house. See you soon babe. x_

What do you know, Liam did tell him where he will be. Zayn quickly shoves his phone in his pocket and runs around the house. His backdoor was still open, and ran up to Liams room.

"Liam I am so sorry I am late, I pro-" He says opening Liam's door, but he gets cut off when he sees Liam naked right infront of him, he had just finished taking a shower. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Zayn yells as he walks back out the door, hearing nothing but Liam laugh. A few minutes passed, and Liam opened the door to let Zayn in, Zayn doesn't move. "It's okay Z, come in." Liam's bright voiced filled his heart. Zayn listens to him, and gets up and walks into the room.

"Since our resverations were an hour ago, I canceled them. I'm going to head to the gym instead, would you wanna come?" Liam speaks up as he takes a seat on his bed

"I don't really like Gyms, do I have to go?"

"Yes, since you were late to come pick me up, you're coming wither you like it or not." Liam sends Zayn a cheeky grin, and Zayn sighs in disapproval, but Zayn knows Liam is right, he was late so he is just going to go with him, at least this gives Zayn a reason to stare at Liam for about four hours while he works out. "Fine, but I'm not going to be working out at all, I will sit down and watch you do all the working out." Liam begins to laugh, and cups Zayn's cheek and pecks his forehead. Things like that made Zayn go crazy, because Liam will always try to hold Zayn's hand, or kiss him on his neck or cheek or forehead, and Zayn can never contain himself, just once would he want Liam to just kiss him.

Zayn begins to look around for anything that can make him less bored while he is at the gym, and he spots his drawing pad, and a few pencils on Liam's desk. He picks up his drawing pad, and bring it with him. Zayn is quite the artist I must say. He has drawing of everyone in his drawing pad, some are just fantasic. This will give Zayn an oppunity to draw Liam as he works out.

////

 

Liam and Zayn hop into the car, and they begin to drive to the nearest Gym. Liam looks rather excited to be going, Zayn doesn't know why but he begins to grin until Liam's sees it. "why so happy Malik?" Liam speaks up, snapping Zayn out of his daze Liam had just caused.

"You know, going to-" Zayn motions like a woohoo hand motion in the air, "the gym with my best mate." Liam begins to laugh at Zayn's stupidity. Liam begins to drive away from the house. The gym is about 10 minutes away from Liam's house so they drive. The way there is mostly quiet, with the radio the song A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope came on. Liam began to sing it, he has such a beautiful voice. Hitting the high notes in the song. Making Zayn almost faint, but the song is exactly how Zayn feels towards Liam.

_A Drop in the ocean, a change in weather, I was praying that you and I will end up together._

When Zayn hears Liam sing that one line, his heart sinks. Zayn wishes that he can be together with Liam, he's been in love with him for a long time, and he cannot admit his feelings to him. Zayn was scared. Scared that Liam would not feel the same way, and he would be treated differently now that he would of known.

As the song ends, they pull into the gym's parking lot. It seems busy today, there was only one spot left inside the parking lot. We got there in time before we would of had to park on the otherside of the street. Zayn was the first one out of the car, because he couldn't stand being in the car any longer, espically with the one who he is inlove with, singing a song that just fills Zayn's heart up with sorrow. It's hard for Zayn to deal with things like that. But finally Liam gets out of the car, and walks over to Zayn, taking his bag from him. Liam was being a gentleman and holding Zayn's bags. It was cute.

"What you doing Payne?" Zayn questions him as he takes the bags from his hands. "You know, being nice? Haven't you heard of the word nice? A good deed?" He kind of sounds annoyed, but Zayn doesn't care. "Yeah, okay Payne"

They walk though the doors, and a musk of sweat and body spray hit the nose of Zayn and he let out a disgusted moan. Zayn follows Liam, to where ever he goes too. Liam walks to the empty side of the gym, where no one is. The lights dim, shadows lurking on the walls, broken machines, but this is where Liam always worked out at.

Liam started to work out on the machines infront of the two of them, and Zayn sits againest the wall, pulls out his pencil and drawing pad, and looks at Liam, and begins to draw him. Zayn is looking for an exact moment, to freeze the image of Liam in his head. He sees all these perfect times, he is in an exact postion he wants him to be in. As Liam bends down to grab the dumbell, and he streches his arms up, there. The perfect stance. Zayn quickly freezes the image in his brain, as soon as he gets it stuck in there, he begins to draw. He occasionally will look at Liam, to see how his muscles pulse, and the sweat that drips down his body. Zayn can't help to stop drawing, and notice everything that Liam is doing. When Liam streches upward, his muscles tense up, and then pulse. Pulsing the sweat down his body farther and farther.

Zayn cannot help to control his emotions and he soon after sees Liam doing this, he gets an erection. Zayn quickly feels it becoming harder and harder, and trys his best to hide it. He keeps fidgiting around in his seat, grabbing the attention of Liam and he glances his way. Zayn notices it, and he quickly gets up with his drawing pad covering his erection, he doesn't get far until Liam stops him.

"Where are you going Malik?" Liam says with a smirk. "I- I- I need to use the restroom, is that okay with you Payne?" Zayn stuttering over his words.

"You're not going anywhere. Now I saw you were having some problems in your chair. Here I bet I can help you." Liam sends him a wink.

Liam draws his hand, down to the drawing pad, and takes it from Zayn's hands, and throws it on the ground. "Might fine, now lets put this to work."

Liam quickly pushes Zayn aginest the wall crashing his lips onto Zayns. Zayn's eyes widen, Zayn wanted this for a very long time, but he didn't want this unless they were actally going out. But Zayn sees this as a sign, and he decides to let Liam do what he wishes. Liam quickly takes Zayn's shirt off, by showing how powerful he is, but ripping it off him. He throws it to the floor, and Liam leaves a trail of kisses down to his waist. Liam looks up at Zayn for approval, but he doesn't care, he goes ahead and does whatever he wishes too. Zayn doesn't care, Liam pulls down Zayn's pants, and quickly his bulge in his boxers pops up. This aroused Liam, as he kissed the tip of his penis though the boxers. Liam was teasing Zayn, he did it on purpose to put Zayn though all this agony of him being like this. Liam pulls Zayn massive bulge out of the boxers, and places his hand on it, rubbing it ever so slowly. Zayn lets out a low groan, and Liam begins to stroke his massive size. Although Liam was bigger, this was still a turn of for Liam, as his size began to grow in his pants. Liam begins stroking it faster and faster, until Zayn lets out a loud moan, but not loud enough for anyone to hear it. Liam puts his mouth on the tip of Zayns penis, using his togune swirling it around, teasing Zayn. "Liam Please!" Zayn yells, but quickly turns into a moan. Liam postions himself carefully, being able to take in Zayn's entire size in one mouthful. Liam quickly begins to bob his head back and forth, while Zayn grabs the little bit of hair on Liam's head, and tugs on it. Liam begins to go faster and faster. Quickly Zayn's penis was hitting the back of Liam's throat.

"Li,- Li I'm- I'm gon-" Zayn can't even get his words out, until he lets out his load inside Liam's mouth. Liam taking it all in, swallowing it all, leaving Zayn in pieces. He can't even breathe.

 


End file.
